


What comes around goes around

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boyfriends, Communication, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Sobbe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: 'Fuck Robbe, I am so sorry. I was just trying to figure some stuff out.''If you still loved me?'Sander sits up straight and turns his face so he can look directly in the eyes of his boyfriend.'No, I never have to question that. I was just ashamed and I didn't know what to do okay? I panicked and it was just chaos in my head. 'Robbe gives him a sad smile. 'Chernobyl?'The older boy lets out a deep sigh. 'Chernobyl.A conversation between Mama Driesen and Sander gives him some inside on his own behaviour
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	What comes around goes around

Sander knew he was in trouble.  
He could see at the way his mother was sitting at the dining table which was decorated with some fresh bouquet, two cups of coffee and an unreadable facial expression.  
'How are you doing?' even her voice was off. She sounded way too patient.

'Good I guess, what is going on?'

His mother gave him a small smile. 'Why don't you sit down for a second. I made you a cup of coffee, it is still hot.'

Sander looks at her questioningly. She rolls her eyes. 'No, I didn't put any sugar or milk in it. I still can't believe you drink that stuff black now.' 

'I am an adult now, mum.'

'I am sure you are if you want to sit down at once, please.'

Sander sits down and takes a sip of his coffee. 'So who is dead?' 

His mother rolls her eyes again. 'No one is dead Sander, I just wanted to talk to you.' 

'O no, I don't like the sound of that.' 

It reminded him of a time when he had accidentally spray painted the outside of their house.

The bleached-blond boy had suspected something when his mother had texted him. Asking him when he got home that was not something she did often. She knew that her son needed freedom and didn't want to be babied so she often let him do his own thing.

'What do you think of your new medication?'

Sander let out a deep sigh. 'I don't know yet, it has only been two weeks. I told you that I would tell if I noticed any changes.'

His mother puts her hands up in defence. 'Just checking, I know you think that you are an adult but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I am still your mother.'

It stays quiet for a while. 'I am not sure about them. occasionally they help but most times it feels like they take something away. I don't feel things as intense anymore but sometimes I am not sure if I feel anything at all. I don't like that but I guess it is better than normal.

'Do you really think that?'

Sander shrugs. 'it is easier to deal with everything.' 

'What is everything?'

'School, work and stuff like that.'

His mother nods understandably. 'What about Robbe?'

'What about him?' This isn't the first time that the woman across the table gives him the impression that she is able to read his mind.

'Do you feel things less intense for him as well?'

Sander looks up. 'What kind of question is that? That is none of your business!'

His mother raises her eyebrow.  
'I am sorry, didn't mean to lash out like that. I just hadn't expected that question.'

'That is okay, sweetie. I know it is not any of my business but I just want to help you.'

'With what exactly?'

'I know love is confusing and maybe talking about it will help you.'

'I appreciate that but I am not confused about my feelings with Robbe.' He lets out a small sarcastic laugh. 'It is one of the only things I am sure about.'

His mother takes a sip of her coffee. 'Then why are you lying to him?' 

Sander quickly looks up and tries not to spit out his last bit of coffee. 'How do you know about that?'

His mother nods towards the flowers. 'Robbe showed up here today with those beautiful flowers for you. He was under the assumption you weren't feeling well and that you were lying in bed. I had to tell him you were out with friends.' 

The best thing about his mother that she never accusings him. She will always listen to him before she judges but Sander can't shake the feeling of unease off him.

'Sander I know that it is not my business but this is not fair to him. If you don't want to be in a relationship anymore then you have to tell him. He doesn't deserve this.'

Sanders stares at the flowers for a while. It is indeed a beautiful bouquet. Sunflowers with whites roses, Sander's favourites. It was something Robbe always did when the older boy wasn't feeling well.  
He would bring the prettiest flowers because he knew it would help his boyfriend.  
Sander can't explain why flowers help him during rough times but it just gives him comfort to have something colourful when everything seems dark. 

'I still want to be in a relationship with him' whispers Sander feeling ashamed. 

'Then what is going on? Because Robbe looked like he hadn't slept in days and he was incredibly close to bursting out in tears.'

Sander stares at his empty cup of coffee, wishing it was full so that so he could pretend that he was drinking, giving him some more time to answer to question. 

'I just needed some space.' 

'And you couldn't tell him that because?' 

'Because then he would think it was his fault.'

His mother sits up a little straighter. 'Did something happen which caused you needing space?'

Again back with the mind-reading. 

'I don't want to talk about it, it is embarrassing.'

The woman across him makes a sound. 'Sander, you know you can talk to me about everything. I have already seen a lot and I know you. I am your mother, I literally created you. Nothing you do can truly embarrass me.'

'It is embarrassing for me, not for anybody else.'

His mother reaches her hand out to Sander and takes his hand.  
'You don't have to tell me but I can see it is bothering you.'

And suddenly Sander feels like a child again. Tears start to well up in his eyes when he hears his mother softly talking to him.

'It is that stupid new medication.'

'What about it? That you don't feel anything? That is not anything to be embarrassed about.'

Sander shakes his head. 'That is not it. Last week when I stayed at Robbe, it just-.' He stays quiet, trying to figure out if he should tell her. 

'What happened sweetie? You can tell me if you want.'

Sander takes a deep breath. 'It just prevented me from doing some stuff with Robbe.' He looks at his mother hoping she would get it. 

'You couldn't get it up?'

The artist lets out a frustrated groan and feels a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. 'Don't say it like that please.'

His mother gives him a soft nod. 'How did Robbe reacted?'

'Like an angel of course. He made no big deal out of it.'

'Then why are you making a big deal out of it?'

Sander lets his head fall in his hands. 'Because it is awful. Robbe and I are teenagers. We shouldn't be restricted by the fact I take that stupid medication. If I was normal-'

'You stop that right there. Sander, you are normal. I understand that you feel embarrassed but it is normal. You know that there are many reasons why you sometimes can't get an erection. It can also happen when you are not feeling it, when you are tired or when you drink too much alcohol.'

Sander lets out a groan 'I don't like having this conversation with you, it is weird.'

'Then you should talk to somebody with who you don't feel weird.'

It stays silent for a while. 

'Did you explain to Robbe that is was because of the new medication?’ 

'No, I went back home when he fell asleep.'

'And you told him you didn't feel well after that?'

Sander nods. 

His mother lets out a deep sigh. 'No wonder he looked so ruff. He probably feels like it is his fault.'

Sander starts biting his lips. He didn't think about that. He only thought about himself. Again. 

'Sweetie please listen to me. I know it is difficult for you but you need to learn how to communicate.  
It is okay if something doesn't go the right way. It is okay to ask for help. What is not okay is locking away your feelings because you have them for a reason.

'I know that but I forget is sometimes.' 

'Luckily you have a bunch of people who will help you remember.'  
His mother gives him a smirk. 'Like your amazing mother.'

Sander snorts. 'I love you, mum.' 

His mother squeezes his hand. 'Love you too little rebel.' 

The bleached hair boy rolls his eye after hearing his mother's old nickname for him. 

'I am going to Robbe, don't know when I will be back.'

'Good luck and don't forget to thank him for the flowers!'

\----

Sander is absolutely soaked when he arrives at Robbe's house. It suddenly started pouring rain just after he left his house. 

The older boy hoped that his boyfriend would be home otherwise he would have to stand in the rain. Or maybe his mother would let him but there was a big chance she was already asleep since there weren't any lights turned on in the house.

He puts his bike away and looks for shelter under the small roof in front of the door. Struggling to get his phone out of his wet jacket only to find out his phone was empty. 

Sander didn't know what to do, he didn't want to wake Robbe's mum but he needed to see his lover. So he pushed the bell, cringing at the loud sound it made.

A small light turned on in the hallway.  
'Who is there?' 

'It is me Robbe, Sander.'

He hears the sound of a key and the door opens. Robbe looks at his soaked boyfriend for a second.  
'Come in, I will get you some dry clothes or are you planning to leave soon?'  
The tone of his voice was bitter which was understandable.  
'Not planning on leaving soon so some dry clothes would be lovely.'

Robbe climbs up the stairs towards his bedroom. 'You stay there please, I will you bring to clothes' shouts Robbe from upstairs. The fact that Robbe was shouting meant probably that his mother is still awake which isn't ideal because Sander wanted to talk to him in private.

The brown-haired boy walks back to the hallway carrying some clothes and a towel.  
'Do you want something warm to drink?  
Sander tries to take off his wet jacket but he fails miserably. He hears a sigh from the other boy who starts to help him.

'Euhh maybe? If it is no problem.'

Robbe nods and starts walking towards the kitchen. 'After I am changed Should I go upstairs or do you need help?'

'No, you can come to the living room. I don't think it is a good idea to take drinks upstairs after what happened last time. 

Sander smiles slightly when he remembers how his clumsy boyfriend knocked over a piping hot cup of coffee and created a big mess.  
'Oh, but I wanted to talk to you.'

'We can do that in the living room.'

It takes a solid five minutes but his clothes are finally off. He smiles when he sees which clothes Robbe choose for him. A shirt from Sander that the younger boy had stolen a few weeks ago, a green hoodie which to big for the smaller boy and some sweatpants in which Sander usually sleeps in when he stays over.

'Robbe is your mother home? I am about to get fully naked and I don't want her to get a heart attack.'

'No, she is not home' he hears a soft voice saying from the kitchen. 

When he dressed, he walks towards the living room, Robbe is already there, drinking some hot chocolate. 'I figured it wouldn't be smart to drink coffee now, otherwise, we both can't sleep tonight.'

Sander smiles towards his boyfriend but that smile fades immediately when he takes a good look. Robbe looked terribly. Large purple bags underneath his eyes, hair messed up, fingertips bit off.

'What is going on?'

Robbe looks confused. 'You wanted to talk to me?'

'Why do you look like you have been through hell?'

The younger boy bites his lips, 'Thanks for the compliment.'

Sander takes place on the sofa and grabs his lover's hand which causes him to look away.  
'Hey, what is going on?'

'Nothing' says the other boy softly. 

'Are you okay baby?'

'Totally fine' he tries but tears are already streaming down his face. 

Sander takes the boy into his arms and starts to stroke the brown curls making him sob even more.

'It is okay, it is all going to be okay. I have got you now.' 

'You can be such a massive dick sometimes' the other boy whimpers hiding his face against his boyfriend's neck.

'I am sorry Robbe. I am so sorry.'

The younger boy just clings against him while lets out all his tears.  
Sander tries his best to comfort boy, feeling incredibly guilty.  
He has never seen Robbe cry and it makes him so miserable that he is the reason for his boyfriend's sadness.  
He lays his head against the armrest so that they both can lay down. He tries to hold to the other boy as tightly as he can. 

They lay together for a while, legs and arms tangled together.

'My mum is back in the institution' Robbe whispers when he has calmed down.

Sander closes his eyes. As if it couldn't get any worse. 

'Why?'

'She had a psychosis last weekend. I couldn't get her out and she started doing some dangerous shit so I called the hospital. They told me it was better if stayed for a while because it was likely it would happen again.'

Last weekend. Sander swallows heavily. He was with Robbe last weekend but he walked away. He could have helped his boyfriend but he was too busy with himself. Again. 

'Why haven't you told me?'

'Because you ignored my phone calls and then you told me I couldn't visit because you weren't feeling well.'

'Fuck Robbe, I am so sorry. I was just trying to figure some stuff out.' 

'If you still loved me?'

Sander sits up straight and turns his face so he can look directly in the eyes of his boyfriend. 

'No, I never have to question that. I was just ashamed and I didn't know what to do okay? I panicked and it was just chaos in my head. '

Robbe gives him a sad smile. 'Chernobyl?'

The older boy lets out a deep sigh. 'Chernobyl. I just started a new medication and I don't know what is going on.'

'I know you started some new medication. You had warned me for mood swings.' 

Sander lays back down. 'I am sorry I walked away after that incident.'

Robbe snorts. 'That incident. Nothing happened Sander.'

'That was the problem.'

They look at each other for a second and can't help but laugh. 

'I love you Robbe and I am so sorry. I panicked and I know that is a lame excuse but -'

'Just kiss me already you idiot.' 

Sander gives his boyfriend a small smile before he puts his lips on top of the other boy. He finally feels somewhat at ease again. Kissing Robbe feels like coming home. 

After a while when they are both out of breath, Robbe tucks his head in Sander's neck.

'I missed you' he whispers against the older boys ear who shivers at the feeling of his lover's wet tongue against him and suddenly he is hyper-aware of everything. He feels the way Robbe is laying on top of him breathing in his neck, the pressure of Robbe's chest against his. 

Sander feels that he getting hard

He tries to lay still and mentally facepalms himself. This is absolutely not the moment for that. 

He silently prays that his boyfriend stays still but because the universe is against him, his prayer is left unanswered. Robbe shifts slightly against him, reaching out for his hot chocolate. 

He just stares at Sander when he feels it. 'You are truly unbelievable.'  
The older boy makes an apologetic face. 'New medication?'  
Robbe shakes his head. 

'Well, at least we know that everything still works down there.'

Robbe put his empty cup back on the table and places his knees next to Sander's hips so that he is straddling him.  
He slowly pushes his pelvis against that from Sander causing friction which makes both of them groan.

Robbe pushes down again, a little harder this time and Sander can't help letting out a moan. 

'Robbe, we still need to talk, we can't just-'  
He is cut off by his lover who is letting his hand slip under the waistband of his boyfriend's sweatpants, making him gasp. 

'I think we have talked enough for now.'  
He starts to tuck his own shirt off. 

'Robbe, I don't think this a good idea. You should be mad at me.'

The younger boy lets out a frustrated sigh. 'But I am not mad Sander. Do you want me to pretend so that you feel better? You fucked up, so what? We all do that sometimes. I know a very good way for you to make it up.

'Well if you insist.'  
Robbe takes Sander hand. 'Let's go to my room.' The boy tries to climb off his boyfriend and in the process, he knocks the thankfully empty cup over. It shatters completely when it hits the ground.

'Not again!' he groans out.

Sander can't help but laugh at his boyfriend who gives him a pout. 

'Poor boy, come on then I will help you clean it up.' The older boy attempts to get up but he gets stopped.

'I will do it later. I have waited long enough for you, come let's go.' 

a few hours, a shower and some orgasms further, they lay in bed cuddling, talking about their week.

'She is already doing better, but she probably has to stay there for one more week. They are trying to figure out what triggered it.'

'Hopefully, they find something so that is doesn't have to happen again.'  
Robbe nods as he tries to suppress a yawn.

'Tired?' 

'I haven't been able to sleep well the past week. I don't like being here all alone and I was just worried about a lot of things.'

'I am so sorry Robbe.'

'I know you are so please let's forget about it.'

'Why don't you come and stay with me the next week?'

Robbe looks at him. 'I don't know if that is a good idea.

'Why not, I have stayed a week at your place before.'

'That was different. I wasn't living with my parents. I don't want to bother yours.'

Sander snorts. 'We both know my mother probably loves you more than.'  
Robbe giggles. 'That is just because I did the dishes once.'

'Or the fact that you are an absolute angel who loves her son unconditionally.' 

'Nah probably the dishes.'

They both stay quiet for a while, enjoying each other warmth.

'But what do you think? You said yourself that you don't like being here alone. Just for a few days or the entire week? Whatever you want.'

Robbe just makes a sluggish sound turning around so that Sander can spoon him. 

Sander feels that his heart is melting. The boy in his arms is so adorable.

'We will talk about it tomorrow cutie.' Robbe makes another slow sound.  
The older boy presses a soft kiss against the cheek of his boyfriend.

'I love you and I am still sorry.'

'Please just stop apologizing' 

'Sorry.'

'Sander.'

'Just kidding cutie, sleep well.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you notice any grammar of spelling mistake!  
> I am fairly new to writing stories. If you have any suggestion or tips hit me up!  
> My tumblr is jxoxsxsxi


End file.
